How to Find Your Way Home
by Fareway19
Summary: When Gobber tries to teach the teens how to navigate the seas, they become bored and skip out; racing their dragons in the open waters instead. However they lose their sense of direction and get lost on an unknown island. There they find a new dragon(s) and a new problem.
1. Chapter 1

**The next episode in my story line for Riders of Berk! I came up with this idea at random while playing ragdoll volleyball. ****_How to be a pirate_**** from the book series and the upcoming episode ****_Defiant One_**** inspired me on this idea.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_"If your dad or mom ever tells you to 'stop doing that' or 'don't run off', it's normally because they mean well and want what's best for you. If your teacher tries to teach you something, and you don't really give a care on the subject, it is still wise to listen in—it could seriously help you in the long run."_

* * *

"In conclusion, it is important to know where you are going; and that'll move us straight into our next lesson—how to navigate by reading the stars." Gobber announced. He and the teens were on the decks; Gobber teaching them how to navigate the seas. The teens stood side by side on the dock facing Gobber, who was on a boat showing them what works and how. From the looks on the group's faces, they weren't enjoying the lesson as much as Gobber was.

"Gobber, we don't need to know how to steer a ship, we have dragons." Hiccup informed his former mentor.

"Ah, but you never know, it could come in handy some times. The ocean is a big and vast place—just like Stoick; hahaha." Gobber commented. Hiccup shook his head at that comment to his father.

"Well, we don't need to get into the lesson on how to navigate the seas; we've pretty much done that already." Astrid added.

"You haven't gone everywhere. You never know what could be lurking underneath…" Gobber stated.

"Uh, Scauldrons, Thunderdrums, fish…" Fishlegs counted.

"Alright Fishlegs, don't get smart." Gobber warned him, but it had a teasing tone to it.

"Gobber, it's just-we don't really—" Hiccup tried to finish.

"We don't care and we want to get on with our lives." Snotlout finished rudely.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup veered at him. "Gobber, that's not it, it's just—"

"No I understand, you don't have time for an old, worn out fish like me. Go on and train y'er dragons or whatever you kids do." Gobber said sadly.

"Oh, good, let's go then." Snotlout said

"Gobber," Hiccup tried to help, but couldn't.

"Come on Hiccup." Astrid said while holding onto his arm and pulling him up to the island.

* * *

Hiccup sat on top of Toothless while thinking of a way to make it up to Gobber, while the others tried to teach their dragons some new hand signals. Toothless was sleeping all the while and snored softly; Hiccup sighed when he thought back to how much they probably hurt Gobber.

"We have to do something to make it up to Gobber. He was only trying to help." Hiccup suggested.

"It was Snotlout's fault." Astrid commented while pointing the latter.

"Hey, I just said what was on everybody's mind." Snotlout defended himself.

"Wait, I wasn't thinking about that; I was thinking about what we were going to have for dinner." Tuffnut stated.

"Me too, I'm starving." Ruffnut agreed.

"Guys; we really hurt Gobber's feelings." Hiccup brought up the subject again.

"It's okay Hiccup, I'm sure he wasn't really sad. He knows we mean well." Astrid said attempting to cheer him up. "I know, let's have a race; see who's faster, uh?" she said with a smile that meant she was sure she'd beat him. Toothless popped his head up; Hiccup smiled and accepted the challenge. He got into position and Toothless geared up to take flight.

"Alright, keep up though!" Hiccup exclaimed excitedly as he and Toothless flew off into the sky getting a head start. Astrid quickly jumped onto Stormfly and took off after them, the others following as well.

As soon as Stormfly came up behind Toothless, Hiccup turned around and started to tease Astrid.

"I hope you fed her more chicken, because you're gonna need it!" Hiccup teased.

"You want to play it like that Hiccup, bring it on!" Astrid retorted.

"Ha, yeah right; you two don't stand a chance against Hookfang and me!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Ha, ha! You three don't stand a chance against us four! We got our dragon's brains and then our brains, and then—our dragon's brains—and then you got our brains too!" Tuffnut added. The other three looked at them in bewilderment.

"What?!" Snotlout asked.

"He means catch ya later!" Ruffnut answered back as Barf and Belch flew ahead. The other three quickly picked up the pace and raced after them.

"Hey guys, wait up! Meatlug is sensitive to high speed winds!" Fishlegs called out, he and Meatlug lagging behind.

Further and further they flew out into the deep sea blue. None noticed Berk getting smaller and smaller by the minute.

* * *

**Alright, there is the intro/chp. 1, I'll post the next chapter soon. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The reason for my quick updates and good stories is that I already have the images played out in my head, who says what, the looks that are given, and the plot of the story. I'm a visual learner, so everything is put into images—then it's just like watching the whole thing and putting it into words. I often act them out as well to get the most out of their body language and how they speak. Also, I'm in my creative flow; so things just come to me.**

**-hope that resolves your curiosity ****QuirkyRevelations**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Across the calm waters and straight through the winds, Toothless continued to fly by his pace; the others having a good look of his tail. Astrid had the greatest view as she was a good tease away from passing Hiccup. It had been several minutes since they started the race, so Hiccup decided the end it; with a shout from his rider, Toothless shot a plasma blast and sparked it as the finish line. They slowed to a stop as awaited the others to catch up, Astrid and Stormfly being the immediate second. Hiccup smirked as she glanced at him; Stormfly growled and fluttered her tail spikes.

"It's okay Stormfly, I know he cheated." Astrid said to her Nadder while patting her on the head to calm her down.

"Wha-What-I-cheated?" Hiccup blurted out with a smile.

"You had a head start." Astrid informed him, putting her hands on her hips.

"You guys caught up just fine; we were practically neck and neck before we actually started to race." Hiccup defended himself. Astrid decided to give this one to him, and smiled to let him know.

"I win!" Snotlout exclaimed while just now stopping where Toothless and Stormfly hovered.

"You didn't win! You came in third place!" Astrid uttered, irritated

"Nah uh, I always win." Snotlout said childishly with a smile that said he actually wasn't kidding. Both her and Hiccup sighed and shook their heads.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut came up next, "Urh, you made me loose—quit tailing me!" Tuffnut shouted angrily.

"I wasn't tailing you, you were tailing me!" Ruffnut retorted.

"Guys; SAME—DRAGON!" Hiccup yelled, wondering how many times he had to tell them that before they finally got the memo.

"She still was messing me up." Tuffnut added. Ruffnut hit him over the head and accidently knocked off his helmet.

"Ah, my helmet!" Tuffnut cry out as he slid off his head to retrieve it. Once in his hands, he quickly called for Belch to grab him, Belch complied, swinging his head down and grabbing his rider by the foot.

Tuffnut laughed as he was pulled back up where the others hovered. "It feels good when the blood rushes to your head." He chuckled out.

By this time, Fishlegs and Meatlug caught up, Fishlegs panting when Meatlug started to hover with the others—why he was panting, I don't know; he wasn't the one flying.

"Ah, Fishlegs; I was wondering when you'd get here." Hiccup said.

"Ha-ha. I took my time for Meatlug." He said while petting his Gronkle.

"Uh, guys I have a question." Astrid started. "Where's Berk?"

This caught the attention of everyone as all eyes were wide and darting around the horizon to pinpoint their home. Nothing could be seen but a blue sky and blue water. Fishlegs gulped and turned back to Hiccup with a worried expression.

"Don't panic, we'll just fly back the way we came." Hiccup suggested optimistically.

"Uh, which way is that?" Astrid asked him.

"It's that way!" Both the twins and Snotlout pointed in three different directions.

"I watched Fishlegs come from that direction. So let's head that way." Hiccup said and they all started to fly off in the supposed direction of home.

* * *

"Hiccup, it's been hours and we haven't seen any sign of land anywhere. We would have reached Berk fifty minutes ago!" Astrid started to freak out.

"Calm down, calm down; we're not lost—" Hiccup tried to be the voice of reason.

"We're lost!" Fishlegs screamed franticly.

"Do you think we missed it or something?" Snotlout proposed nervously.

"How could we miss an entire island?!" Astrid yelled.

"I don't know! Quit yelling at me!" Snotlout yelled back.

"Guys, calm down." Hiccup informed.

"Ugh, I'm hungry." Tuffnut said as his stomach growled loudly.

"Me too," Ruffnut agreed.

"Hey, we've got loads of food right down there." Tuffnut said as he pointed down to the ocean below.

"I'm not eating raw fish!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Nah, we could cook them—with our dragons." Tuffnut put forward.

"Well, there's one upside." Astrid added.

"Yeah, I mean, how could it get any worse?" Snotlout informed. Just then, a thunder bolt sounded not far from their position and rain began to pour down onto their heads.

"You never say that, Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled it into the sky above him will closing his eyes.

"How was I supposed to know?!"

"Okay, now I'm lost, hungry, wet and cold." Ruffnut said.

"Come on we have to keep moving!" Hiccup shouted over the heavily falling rain.

"Which way?!" Astrid answered back.

"Uh, this way!" Hiccup answered.

"Oh, sure, let's follow **your** directions because they really got us somewhere last time!" Snotlout criticized.

"Don't even start, Snotlout!" Astrid warned him.

Soon the falling rain turned into freezing rain, then hail which got only bigger the further they flew on.

* * *

"It feels like I'm flying through a thousand daggers!" Fishlegs wined.

"I know right, isn't it awesome?!" Tuffnut said while he and his sister were both smiling at the pain continuingly hitting their faces.

"Ugh, we should of listened to Gobber!" Hiccup confessed.

"It's Snotlout's fault!" Astrid added.

"My fault?!"

"Yeah, you were the one that suggested we skip out!"

"Well you were the one who suggested that we race!"

"I was trying to cheer Hiccup up!"

"Well then it's Hiccup's fault for being so depressed!"

"What?!" Hiccup asked out of surprise.

"Oh no, you did not just go there!" Astrid was about to tackle Snotlout when Fishlegs screeched.

"Land, I see land!"

"You say 'land ho!' get it right, genious!" Tuffnut criticized.

*Gasps*" I see it to! Come on bud!" Hiccup exclaimed happily. Toothless and the others darted forward towards the island.

Suddenly a lightning bolt crackled and hit Toothless' tail, completely disintegrating the red makeshift fin. Hiccup gasped and he and Toohtless screamed while they fell down toward the black raging sea.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled and Stormfly dove down, the others doing the same. They didn't make it in time as Toothless crashed into the sea and was swept underwater. The force of the waves from the storm caught a hold of Hiccup's small form and took him away from Toothless' saddle.

Stormfly flew up a bit as a wave almost swept her out from the sky. Astrid and the other teens desperately darted their eyes around the water to see any sign from their friend.

"Where is he?!" Astird said frantically.

"I don't see anything!" Snotlout informed. Fishlegs heard something and turned around to look upon a gigantic wave that was barreling towards them.

"GUYS!" They all turned around to see the black, foamed waved inches from them and screamed as it hit them, sending them all into the black depths.

Under the water, all senses were clouded. Astrid was knocked off of Stormfly, desperately trying to swim towards the surface. Once she broke the surface, she called out her friend's names only to hear and see no one. Only the darkened sky and the black waves greeted her as they sunken her faith and dove her back under the water. The waves carried her away, over towards the island.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, followers and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Astrid lay upon the sand, her stomach moving up and down on the sand with each breath. She moaned when she came to and got up on her hands and knees. Upon looking around she saw the white sand and then further away, the green mix of oak and spruce trees; upon looking up further, the mountains and possible sequoias over looked the inland.

"I don't think I'm on Berk." She said to herself and lifted herself up off of the sand. Dusting herself off, she peered down the side of the beach to the left, then the right. She sighed and started to walk left, by any chance she could find her friends she'd start on the beach.

* * *

Tuffnut snored loudly as he lay on the sand; face half in it with his tongue sticking out. Snotlout groaned and stirred; moving about and waking Tuffnut.

"Hey, stop it; five more minutes." Tuffnut said drowsily. As it turns out, Snotlout ended up on top of Tuffnut with Fishlegs not too far from them.

Snotlout quickly got up and pretended that he was completely cool with what happened. Looking around however he broke and started to get worried.

"Uh, where are we?" He walked forward and tripped over Fishlegs.

"Ouch, hey!" Tuffnut began to stir and then sat up.

"Gimme back my fish! Huh?" Tuffnut stared out into the open sea then veered around to see Snotlout and Fishlegs looking at him. "Hey, where's my sister; she has my fish!"

"Ruff was here?" Fishlegs asked.

"No, wait; maybe that was my dream."

"Well, where are the others?" Snotlout demanded to know.

"Yeah and where are our dragons?" Fishlegs asked as well.

* * *

As Astrid was walking down the shore line, she spotted something ahead. He squinted her eyes to see better, then with a gasp and a wide smile, she rushed ahead.

"Stormfly!" she shouted cheerfully. Said dragon lifted its head from where it was at the ground and glanced over at her; roaring happily and shaking herself free of sand. Astrid hugged and petted her, then noticed something on the ground beside her. Upon further examination, she found it to be Ruffnut.

"Ruff, are you okay?!" she kneeled down and helped Ruffnut get up.

"What's your definition of okay, because I know mine is completely different." Ruffnut replied, standing up and balancing herself. She rubbed her arm and then left it fall to her side.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, we have to find the others." Astrid jumped up on Stormfly and lifted Ruffnut up as well. Stormfly flew up and began to scan the beach for the others.

* * *

Deep within the lushes inland, Hiccup lay on his back unconscious. Another being approaches him and then begins to lick his face. The black creature cooed and nudged him to wake him up. Hiccup began to stir and then opened his eyes to look upon his friend, Toothless.

"Hey, bud." He said while leaning forward. He hissed and held his side, checking it to see what was wrong. A huge gash horizontal to his body made its self known as its paint covered the surrounding area. Toothless moaned and looked saddened at the sight of it.

"Why am I always getting hurt?" he asked himself and Toothless; who look apologetic at him.

"No, no; it's okay bud. I'll be fine—it's just a little wound." Hiccup lifted his hand off of it and moved his leather coat over it. He smiled at Toothless and then looked at his hands. It was a lot of blood for a small wound. Toothless looked at him questioningly.

Trying to change the subject, Hiccup looked over Toothless and saw that the tail was completely burnt off, leaving them with no way of flying home. Things looked bleak right now, but Hiccup was determined and decided to look for the others. Jumping up on Toothless' saddle, the two journeyed forward. At first Toothless began to run, and then had to slow to a walk as Hiccup's side was stinging from the bounce of Toothless' movements.

* * *

Snotlout moaned and rubbed his aching foot. All three were still on the beach, and none had no idea where their dragons were or the others.

"My feet hurt." He whined.

"We didn't even go anywhere." Fishlegs questioned.

"They still hurt!" Snotlout complained. Snotlout looked over at Tuffnut, as he was wading in the sea staring at the water. "What are you doing?" he shouted over to him.

"Shh, I'm hunting fish!" He shushed his friends as if speaking would scare them away. "Here fishy, fishy, fishy!" he dived into the water and popped back up with salt water in his mouth. His quickly spit it out and gagged on the taste of it. "Sea water tastes terrible!"

"HAHAHA!" Fishlegs cracked up.

"Oh, do it again; I wasn't looking!" Snotlout said sadly.

"Snotlout!" a voice called out from above. Snotlout became alert and listened in.

"I just heard an angel call my name." he said.

"No, that was Astrid." Fishlegs informed him while pointing up at Stormfly who was descending down to them with Astrid and Ruffnut on back.

"So I did hear an angel call my name." he said smiling. Stormfly landed beside the two and Astrid and Ruffnut got off. Tuffnut came back onto shore.

"Where were you, I can't catch a single fish here." He said while approaching his sister.

"That's because you're doing it wrong." She took a hold of his arm and the two went out deeper. Once in a spot where the water was up to Ruffnut's hips, she threw her brother head first into the water and held onto his feet; his whole body submerged under with his feet above. Under water, Tuffnut searched and saw a fish in front of him. He smiled at it, bubbles escaping his mouth, and scared the fish away. He came up and breathed in a gulp of air.

"Did you get it?" Ruffnut asked.

"Nope," Tuffnut replied back.

"Well try again." And Tuffnut was submerged once more.

Astrid shook her head, her hands on her hips.

"I'll never understand those two." Snotlout moved beside her and got in close.

"Hey, so, uh, we're here on a nice sandy beach. Wanna go swim or—"

"We are stranded on an uncharted island! We have little to no idea where your dragons are and Hiccup is still missing! He could be hurt!" she snapped at him.

"Don't worry about him; I'm sure he's okay. You should be worried about me, my feet hurt like crazy." He said selfishly. "And besides, we can look for our dragons on Stormfly." He said pointing to the Nadder.

"You are not getting on my dragon for as long as you live." She replied to him, arms crossed and leaning to one side of hip. She peered over to the twins who actually caught a fish, it wiggling in Tuffnut's mouth.

"Come on," she motioned for them to hop on. They did so, after Fishlegs was lifted up.

"Hey, what about me?!" Snotlout asked.

"Don't worry; I said I wouldn't let you **ride** Stormfly." After flapping up into the air, Stormfly grabbed a hold of Snotlout's arms and carried him like that into the inland.

"Okay, okay, I see how it is. I'm so good looking its unbearable up close."

"Shut up before I drop you!" her voice echoed over the cliff sides.

* * *

**Okay, you're probably wondered how in the world did Hiccup ended up in the middle of the island. Well, Toothless knows and you'd have to ask him of what happened. Let's just say… it involves Dagur.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Risu-Chan**** I have not read it, because I'm pretty sure you'd have to either buy it or download it from somewhere, but I have read the whole story summary of it; I can't find it again, but I did google it. If you really want to read it, I know you can purchase it off of or ebay. (And I saw your review on Consequences and I don't have a facebook account so I couldn't inform you when I posted my new story. I see though that you found it, so yea!)**

**Other than that, thanks for the continuing views and reviews; I appreciate the complements of my story, thank you.**

**(I know, I've disappeared for like a week, but I'm back with more to write.) (and yes, it's Dagur the Deranged.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

With each step taken, his prosthetic clicked against his weight. Hiccup sighed as they continued on, still no sign of his friends. Hiccup tilt his head up, to the side and then back down in front of him; eye brows scrunch in dissatisfaction. He veered around to Toothless who made a noise of question.

*sighs*"They've got to be around here somewhere, bud; I just don't know where." He said silently while petting Toothless. He grunted a little and held his side, the wound still slightly bleeding. Unfortunately, when he pulled his hand away, some blood was present and refused to come off when wiped against the grass beneath. Hiccup moaned and rubbed his fingers together to see if the blood would rub off, but the stain remained.

Suddenly, Toothless' ear twitched and he became alert at a noise off in the distance. He wiped his head in that direction and narrowed his eyes. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened at the familiar stench.

_Toothless wondered around, sniffing the ground to the scent of his little Hiccup. He bobbed through the trees, weaving in and out of the large sequoias and moving around the fallen ones. He stopped suddenly and lifted his head up smelling the air. The scent of salt water hit his nostrils, but that wasn't what he was alerted to. His Hiccup was close by and Toothless picked up the pace; first at a jog, then at a full sprint. He jumped out of the brush and down to the edge of the beach towards the shore line. Rocks made their homes on the beach, providing shelter for the red dwellers with big claws. These crabs scattered when Toothless came by and disappeared into their homes. Hiccup lay on his back, one hand gently resting on his stomach, in between two rocks. The tide came up to the souls of his boots—and prosthetic. His eyes were closed and his face looked slightly pale; blood was present on his side as some of the speckles beneath him got a new dye color. Toothless nudged him; failing to wake him, he tried again. Yet unsuccessful, Toothless still bumped Hiccup, hoping to wake the boy. Sound off in the distance caught his attention as he lifted his head and peered out to sea. A ship wasn't far off from the island, but Toothless began to growl nonetheless. He recognized that ship, it was a Berserker ship and he remembered the nervousness his little Hiccup had when they came over for a visit. Toothless could sense Hiccup's fears, not only for himself, but for the dragons._

_Suddenly, the ship began to turn towards the shore and started to gain speed. Toothless grabbed a hold of Hiccup's shirt collar and lifted him up so that he was dangling from his jaw like a cub from a mother lions'. He gently trotted away, to the safety and cover of the forest trees._

That smell was back, and it was getting close. Hiccup wasn't paying any attention as he was trying to get the red tarnish off. Toothless nudged him and almost knocked him over, receiving a glare from his rider.

"Toothless, wha—"Toothless roared silently in protest and once again nudged Hiccup to move; this time knocking him over. Hiccup stood up and looked questioningly at Toothless' antics. Toothless pushed him forward once more, using his head to do so. Hiccup was about to shove Toothless away and tell him to stop when he heard snaps and whispers in the brush not too far away. Hiccup immediately realized the situation and mouthed the word 'oh', turning and jogging away with Toothless right at his side. The sequoias were huge and provided much needed cover for the two, but Hiccup still worried that whoever it was, must of heard him or very much seen them. They ran out into a meadow, the last place Hiccup wanted to be; but saw the field had a bonus—boulders. He and Toothless ran up to them, Hiccup having to slow after awhile due to his wound, and quickly slid behind one breathing in deep breaths. Hiccup focused his hearing for the followers and in doing so began to stare down at the ground. It was black, like a recent river of lava flowed through here and dried completely. Little sprouts of grass grew through, but the most of it was weeds and tan stalks of hay.

Their sounds caught his ear again and Hiccup dared to peer out from the rock. His eyes moved from near to far, not seeing anything. Then they appeared; Hiccup's eyes widened and his head quickly whipping back behind the boulder.

"That's Dagur; what is HE doing here?!" he whispered. Dagur and a few of his Berserkers were indeed walking out into the opening of field, obviously looking for something, or someone.

"Night Fury tracks, and FRESH! Ho ho ho oh; we're going to have a blast killing this beast!" Dagur exclaimed excitedly. He glanced around and then stopped at his subjects. "Shh, be quiet, it's here, and close." (I don't know why he hushed his men, he was the one talking) His guards stiffened a little when he shushed them, but then kneeled down and readied their bolas. Dagur narrowed his eyes and looked forward, pointing ahead. Fortunately for him, he was sneaking right over to where Hiccup and Toothless were hiding; unfortunately for them, well, he was sneaking right over to where they were hiding.

"Oh no, if Dagur finds me here with Toothless, saddled and everything, he'll realized our ruse was a fake and rage war." Hiccup stated in an almost inaudible whisper. He looked at Toothless, who's ears were back and teeth bared, and thought of an idea; though his didn't like it. He quickly, but silently, took off the saddle and removed his prosthetic tail. Toothless was worried of what Hiccup was doing and looked suddenly at his rider.

"Sorry bud, but if Dagur finds you with the saddle, he'll know and we can't let that happen." He said petting and hugging his friend. He tucked the equipment in the nook underneath the boulder and faced Toothless again. "Lead them away, then come back and find me." He said making a hand gesture as well. Toothless nodded, licked Hiccup and ran out into the opening. He made it look convincing; pretending that he didn't know Dagur had spotted him and kept walking low to the ground.

Dagur smiled wildly, and bit his lip from screaming at the upcoming excitement.

_A NIGHT FURY, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! _He thought thrillingly. He slowly approached the black dragon and got out his sword. Hiccup slid around the boulder to the other side as Dagur was passing, his eyes set upon the sight. Dagur raised his weapon, and was on the brink of rushing forward when Toothless narrowed his eyes, smiled in a way and veered to stare at the Berserk. He roared and fired one of his plasma blasts, causing Dagur to lose his focus just long enough for him to make a dash.

The Berserkers ran after it, throwing their spears and bolas, but missing. Dagur looked ahead and noticed Toothless' missing tail. He smiled wickedly and ran.

"It's grounded, this should be an easy kill!" he shouted as he quickly caught up to his fellow Berserkers.

Hiccup looked at them running, and thought to himself,

_Toothless may not be able to fly without me, but that doesn't mean he'll be easy to take down. Dagur, you're in for a big surprise as Toothless isn't your average everyday Night Fury._

From boulder to boulder, Hiccup made his way across the field and back into the cover of the sequoias. Unbeknownst to him, something was lurking in the treetops, watching his every movement.

* * *

**Once again, I'm sooooo sorry for leaving you guys hanging for a week. I caught the lazy and didn't feel like typing out a new chapter. But I'm back and am whipping myself (not literally) to keep writing. Other than that, I'm stoked for tomorrow's new episode! And I found out not too long ago that season two's title is change to ****_Defenders of Berk_****; that sounds exciting! Thanks for your lovely reviews and continuous reading of my stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, this is set after Twinsanity, but the events of Defiant One have not happened yet. So it's like set in between Twinsanity and Defiant One.**

**Thanks for your reviews, favorites and followers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

A scream echoes as its maker plummets down and into a small lake below. Stormfly hovered in her spot, looking down at Snotlout now drenched in water. Astrid was smiling as she was the one who dropped him into the lake. The twins were laughing like crazy and Fishlegs tried is hardest to only chuckle.

"Do-do it again!" Tuffnut asked, gasping for breath from his laughter. Astrid smiled and turned around. Next, another echo of a scream sounded as Tuffnut was plummeting down into the lake. Snotlout pointed and laughed at him when he came up, and Tuffnut joined in as well.

Stormfly landed off to the side of the lake, her last three riders jumping off. Astrid sighed as she petted Stormfly for comfort. Snotlout and Tuffnut were walking out of the lake and up to them. Snotlout sat down and took off his boot, the water that was trapped inside spilled out. Tuffnut leaned against a tree and emptied the contents of his boot, a huge pile of sand, and a fish. Tuffnut looks at the fish dumbfounded and then takes a look in his boot.

"Huh, how did that get in there?" he questions.

"Okay, we've looked high and we've looked low. Every nook and cranny has been searched and still no sign of our dragons." Snotlout informed.

"Or Toothless and Hiccup," Astrid added.

"Bah, forget about Hiccup; Toothless is alright, but who cares about Hiccup?" Snotlout said casually. Astrid glared at him, it wasn't her usual threatening one just to make him scared, it was sincere.

"Do you want to get dropped again, because this time it won't be over a body of water." She threatened him. Snotlout stiffened away slightly.

"No,"

"Alright then, lets continue on; Hiccup and Toothless has to be here somewhere." She continued.

"What if they're not on the island? What if their still at sea? What if…?" Fishlegs quivered out.

"He's not—uh they're not. He's fine and probably with Toothless." She exclaimed.

_I hope…_ she finished her sentence as a thought.

* * *

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled at an almost whisper. He didn't want to alert the Berserkers to his presence. Though probably Toothless was keeping their minds preoccupied and therefore allowed Hiccup to relax. But something was nagging him that he wasn't alone here. As he walked he kept his eyes scanning for any signs of his black friend. He glanced up at the sky, noticing the tallness of the trees and how they looked like giants. A snap of a twig alerted his body to another presence. Veering around, he darted his eyes once more.

"Toothless?" he asked to whoever was there, but he saw no one. He furrowed his brows in confusion, before he sensed something behind him. He turned around at the speed of light, but nothing was there.

"Uh, hello?" The only answer he got was the chirping of birds. He looked to the right, then the left before deciding to continue along. He clenched his side again, rubbing the surrounded skin to ease the pain. It was becoming more intense and each time it'd pulse with pain, it seemed to get amplified.

From the tree Hiccup was once nearest to, a large head poked itself out from its hiding spot, or more of its blended spot. The Changewing tilted its head slightly to the left out of curiosity of Hiccup. Its body was still blended to match the tree it was chilling on and its tail with the grass not too far below. It angled its head down; its line of sight matching to Hiccup's wound. Its nostrils moved, smelling the air and the scent of blood. It silently crawled down from the tree, slithering through the grass like a snake. It approached Hiccup, moving up on its legs and barely peering from above his head. Hiccup stops walking, due to the sensation of someone behind him again and moves his eyes to the corner left. However, as quick as Hiccup was at just turning around, the Changewing was quicker; morphing its skin to look like the rock several feet away. Hiccup sighed at, yet again, not seeing anyone and walked over to the rock to lean against it. Before he touched it though, the Changewing scampered off of it and sneaked behind, turning green with the grass. Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes; he glanced at the rock and then walked to the back of it. The Changewing slithered out to the front and then up to the tree, within the blink of an eye morphing its scales to brown. Hiccup came around as well and scratched his head, confused. He sighed again and shook his head, continuing on his way. The Changewing popped its head out again and glanced at Hiccup; Hiccup sensing it turned his head back and the Changewing retreated to the tree once more. Once Hiccup was a good ten feet away, the dragon crawled down and slithered after him again.

* * *

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all stood side by side, staring straight at the scene in front of them; jaws open. The giant sequoias that once rested in front of them were cut completely down, their wound marks silk like a knife through butter. The lot of them stretched on as far as the eye could see, the place looked like a dead zone.

"So, uh, what-what do you think did this?" Snotlout asked whoever would answer.

"Ooo, oooo, ooooo," Tuffnut chanted with his right hand up and moving to the front.

"Sure, what the heck; shoot," Snotlout complied.

"What if a giant lumberman came through here with his giant axe and chopped all the trees down with the help of his giant blue ox?!"

They didn't say anything, rather look at him unimpressed and, one by one starting with Ruffnut, they slapped him across the face.

"Come on, let's keep looking." Astrid said, leading the rest through the timber yard.

* * *

Night fell across the land and Hiccup was prepared. He made himself a small hay bed under some uproots of a sequoia; nestled in as far back as he could go. He lay on his left side as to not bother his gash, poking the small fire in front of him with a stick. Its flames died out a while ago, but the cinders were still there. He moved around, adjusting his body to ease some sore spots and continued to fiddle with the cinders. His eyes drooped down and shut, but then shot right back up. Once again the heaviness of his eyelids made them fall down, his head falling to the ground, but he, once again, jolted awake.

Hiccup wanted to remain awake; he still felt that someone was following him, but his brain had other plans. After the continuous battle for consciousness, Hiccup settled himself and closed his eyes; no more than seven minutes later he fell asleep.

After some time, the cinders burned out and darkness once more reigned. A snap of a twig sounded off in the nearby distance, but Hiccup didn't stir. The Changewing made itself known, its original blue and green skin wet from the dew. It slithered over to where Hiccup lay and sniffed the blood once more. It stepped closer; Hiccup didn't stir, closer, the boy remained asleep. It examined Hiccup's frame; didn't look like he could do any harm, smelled like a youngling, and apparently wounded. He stared at Hiccup's side wound, the skin around it flared and red. It glanced at Hiccup's face then back down to his wound. It licked it, its saliva making a new layer over the skin. Hiccup flinched and squeezed his eyes, hissing a little from the sudden sting, but didn't wake as he was too exhausted. The Changewing, now in camouflage again, poked out from behind a tree and looked at the boy again. Seeing he hasn't woken up, it climbed the tree and snuggled on top of a branch high up. It looked down at the dead fire pit and huffed a bit of its acid breath causing the pit to sparkle with fire once more. It laid its head down and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, there is chapter five; hope I got you guys on the edge of your seats. Thought he was going to eat him did you? I love red herrings! Anyway, thanks for the continuous support, I appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I forgot to mention this in an author's note on the last chapter, but, I really don't know if a Changewing's saliva has healing properties or not, don't quote me on it. I do, however, believe a Changewing will appear in an upcoming episode. Yea!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The group walked in a straight line, Astrid leading with Stormfly followed by Fishlegs, then Snotlout and finally the twins. Ruffnut kept her eyes darting from one spot of the ground to the next as she searched for the right twig. When she found one, she picked it up and jammed it into the pile of mud and grass in a bowl her brother was carrying in his hands. There were multiple other twigs sticking out as well making… whatever it is… look like a porcupine. Tuffnut looked down and saw a twig,

"Get that one, that one's nice" he said pointing with his right foot, Ruffnut going over, picking it up and lodged it into their bowl along with the others. Astrid halted and turned around, looking irrelatively at the twins.

"What are you doing?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"We're making a weapon, duh." Ruffnut answered her, holding her palm out to their "weapon".

"Yeah, we thought since Hiccup can make stuff, why can't we." Tuffnut added. Snotlout trotted over to examine it closer, moving his head up to it.

"Hmmm, it looks like a porcupine." He stated with his hand on his chin. Tuffnut jolted his hands towards Snotlout, sending the crude weapon into his face. Some of the sharp sticks got plunged into his skin and he screamed.

"Ha, Ha, works like one too!" Tuffnut said, he and her sister laughing. Tears fell as Snotlout pulled them out, one by one. When he was finished, his face was all red and swollen; the small points where the sticks stabbed him looking like acne. The twins laughed even harder.

"Ah, my face!" Snotlout cried out. Astrid giggled,

"That's a good look for you."

"Really, you think so; I did it for you by the way." Snotlout said, the puffiness of his skin making his speech impair a little.

"Uh huh," Astrid replied now leaning on her left hip. Suddenly, Stormfly perks her head up, angling it to see in a certain direction. She flutters her spikes and then takes off into the sky. Astrid and the others turn surprised and quickly call for Stormfly to come back. However their calls were heard, Stormfly proceeded onward and roared as she left out of view.

Astrid sighed and looked saddened. Snotlout approached her from behind.

"Heh, some **loyal** dragon you got there." He said. Astrid's face steamed and she punched the idiot in the face sending him down to the ground. Ruffnut awed at the sight and looked at her brother. She punched him in the face and sent him to the ground, their weapon they made flying from his hands up into the sky before landing spikes down on his butt.

"OOOUUUUUCCCCCHHHHH!" he screamed as he twitched in pain, his sister laughing.

"Ha, Ha, karma!" Snotlout commented. Fishlegs shook a little in his spot and stared at the sky. He called for the guys multiple times, but their laughter was overpowering his own quivering voice. He tapped Astrid on the shoulder, she glancing at him then to the sky where he was pointing. She gasped and her eyes widened. A roar in the sky sounded and the other three stopped and looked up. A giant red dragon was hurling down to their position, its wings covering the sky like a giant blanket.

They screamed and dashed off into the woods, running deeper in for shelter under the sequoias. They halted for a quick breath, each breathing heavily and leaning against something for support.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Snotlout asked.

"That, I believe, was a Timberjack; gigantic razor sharp wings that can slice through a forest with ease. Which is probably why those other trees were all cut down." Fishlegs breathed out; pointing in the direction of the recent timber yard they were hiking through.

"Well I'm sure we're safe from it in under these trees, right?" Snotlout asked. A slicing sound jetted through the forest, the trees they were near, tumbling over from their sawed wounds just inches above everyone's ducked heads. The tips of the horns on the twins and Fishlegs' helmets fell off from the slice as well. All of their faces were frozen before they raced off once more.

The Timberjack roared again and dived down to them, cutting through the trees and slicing its way to the earth were they run.

"Oh sure, Snotlout, we'll be safe amongst the trees, a **Timberjack** will never get us in the trees!" she criticized while they ran for their lives. They continued running, eventually coming out into another field. The landscape sloped down, making a steep, grass hill curving out to the valley below were a river flowed. Astrid quickly slowed her pace, but Fishlegs and the others ran into her sending them tumbling down it. The Timberjack, just inches from them when they fell, flew out into the open sky and circled the above.

They stopped at the bottom with a soft thud and tiredly lifted themselves up. Astrid got on her knees, looking down at the ground; she saw a shadow cover them. She along with the others looked up and watched the Timberjack land in front of them, spreading its wings full length and roaring at them. They all shrunk in their positions and Fishlegs shut his eyes.

_Hiccup…_ Astrid thought as she waited for the inevitable. Before the Timberjack rushed at Astrid, a fire bolt landed a hit to its face and the red dragon flapped its wings back and flew away from the teens.

Astrid glanced up from the direction of the fire bolt and smiled.

"Stormfly!" she breathed excitedly.

"And our dragons!" Fishlegs exclaimed happily.

Stormfly flew down, diving towards the Timberjack with Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch following. She fired again, causing the Timberjack to fly away from the teens positions. It roared and flew into the air, spreading its massive wings. Barf and Belch let out their explosive gas, lighting it when it was covering the Timberjack. The cloud exploded and the rogue dragon tumbled down to the ground before balancing its self out. Meatlug flew around to the back and shot her boulders of doom at it, first warning shots then actual targets. She missed, but the Timberjack had enough, flying off with an angry roar. Hookfang stubbornly flew after it and shot his fire, circling back when it got far enough away.

The dragons dived down and landed near their riders, said coming up to them and hugging them with cheers filling the air. They continued to laugh and cry and rejoice in the moment of reuniting with their best friends.

* * *

Shaking hands trembled as they flexed and twitched; their master doing the same. Hiccup still lay under the roots of the sequoia tree, the sun presently shining its rays straight down through the leaves. His breathing was hitched and he moaned and whined at the pain. But the pain wasn't coming from his wound, which had already begun to heal, rather from the nightmare he was suffering from. A dream of his mother getting killed by an unknown person haunted him in the recent nights. He didn't tell his father, perhaps he already knew from the accounts he remembered waking up screaming.

The same thing happened, his screams echoed off into the distance as he sat straight up, eyes opened wide. He breathed in and out before lying back down and shutting his eyes. He massaged his temples before proceeding to stand up and stretch. He glanced at the fire, he was sure to have gone out, only to see a small flame still flickering. The then looked at his lesion, touching it gently when he felt no pain from it. He furrowed his eyebrows and smiled warmly at the thought that it healed. The blood from it was still on his clothes, but he figured he could wash that out when he found a water source. Thinking of water made him thirsty, which made him hungry when the thought of fish came. His stomach growled just then and he moved a hand to it.

"Hungry, Hiccup?" a voice asked him from behind and Hiccup froze in his spot. He zoomed around and stiffened when Dagur was eyeing him.

"Dagur! What are you doing here?" he blurted, keeping his cool as best as he could.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What are you doing here on an uncharted island? Did Stoick send you on a little journey and you got lost at sea?"

"You got half of it right." Hiccup stifled out.

"How comes I didn't see any boat on the shore lines?" Hiccup was about to make up a good excuse, but Dagur kept on asking questions.

"How comes I saw that Night Fury that rampaged Berk here with only one tail. How did it fly from there to here?" Dagur was now slowing walking towards Hiccup, Hiccup backing up when Dagur got closer.

"And, what is this?" Dagur brought out a singed tail shaped red flag with a white Viking head painted on it. Barely anything was left of it, but it was clear on what its purpose was.

_I thought it got burned up from the lightning strike!_

Hiccup stared wide eyed at it, now backed up against a tree. He stuttered, searching for any way of getting out of this. Dagur lodged his sword into the tree, right next to Hiccup's face making him flinch.

"I know you rode that Night Fury here. Hehehe, so the rumors were true then."

"Dagur, no, it's not—you can't rage war, you signed the treaty."

"I know, I know, I don't plan on raging war; at least not yet." Hiccup looked at him questioningly. "The thought of blood dripping from my sword just gets me going, but you know what makes me more tingly; the thought of a whole army of dragons at my disposal. Just imagine all of the bloodshed those beasts could do!" Dagur stated smiling at the thought. Hiccup swallowed hard knowing where he was going with this.

"And you're going to train them for me." He added, leaning in closer to him and casting his shadow over Hiccup.

* * *

**I hope I got Dagur's character right. I've only seen one episode of him so it's kind of hard.**

****On another note, I don't have another story idea after this one and really want to right more. If you guys have some ideas, type them in the comments and I'm positive I can write a story from it. Thank you!****


	7. Chapter 7

**For a small review of Gem of a Different Color, I have a new found respect for Fishlegs. Go Fishlegs! Show him whose boss!**

**Thanks for your continuous reviews and complements!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"A Night Fury! How in Thor's name did you manage to find a Night Fury; not only that, but take it down and then train it?! Ha, ha; I mean it's the—"

"Unholy offspring of lightning and death itself," Hiccup interrupted as Dagur kept ranting on about how it was impossible for Hiccup to do what he did months ago.

"Exactly." Dagur was leading Hiccup deeper into the forest for a better chance at finding a dragon. The two walked down a small slope before leveling out and continuing on.

"Uh, y-you know Dagur, dragons; they're so unpredictable, I mean why would you want one?" The two stopped walking and Dagur turned to look at Hiccup, a smug look on his face ready to hear what he had to say—though it had no effect on his decision. "I mean, you; of all people; you don't need a dragon, you've got the whole deranged thing going perfect. A dragon would just mess you up and cause problems…" Dagur chuckled which turned into a hearty laugh before he breathed in again and smiled down at Hiccup.

"Oh, Hiccup; you're so small I could kill you without using a weapon."

"That-that's not my point…"

"Oh I know what your point is; you're trying to change my mind so you can keep the dragons safely on Berk because you believe that they shouldn't be used as weapons and instead be treated as friends." Hiccup didn't really say anything; instead look up at Dagur in disbelief. Dagur chuckles, "I'm not Alvin, Hiccup." He breathed in and then his face fell to a cold demeanor, "Quick the opposite."

"How do you know Alvin?" Hiccup asked, pointing up at him with narrowed eyes.

"That's none of your business; what is your business is that you train the—" Dagur stopped talking immediately, pushing Hiccup to the ground, bringing out a dagger, throwing it at the ground at Hiccup; it getting lodged into the solid dirt trapping Hiccup in place, turning around and chucking another dagger ahead of him all in one quick motion. Hiccup landed with a thud and gasped when the dagger caught a hold of his right pant leg. The other dagger Dagur threw lodged itself into a nearby sequoia. Dagur got up from his fighting stance and narrowed his eyes; seeing nothing, they darted from tree to tree trying to find what made that noise. Hiccup grabbed a hold of the dagger and pulled it up from the ground, freeing himself.

"There's nothing there!" Hiccup protested. Dagur's reply was another dagger idly thrown behind his back and lodging itself in the ground again, catching Hiccup's left sleeve. Hiccup frowned and shot his own daggers at Dagur.

What both of them didn't know was the dagger thrown at the tree nearly missed its target. The Changewing that became a fond of Hiccup narrowed its eyes at the dagger so close to its body and then began to glare at the person who throw it.

Said person was now low to the ground and moving about slowly and steadily, a smirk on his face and sheer joy plastered there as well.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," he sang silently. "It'll be fine; it'll only hurt **a lot**."

"You are berserk; but then again look where you come from." Hiccup hissed at first, and then whispered subtly. He still lay on the ground, the knife still lodged in the dirt at his left arm. The second one proved to be a challenge considered he was better with his left arm then his right; and the dagger was in the ground pretty deep.

The Changewing took in its options and looked back and forth from Dagur and Hiccup. Dagur was coming closer and closer, soon he'd realize what kind of dragon he was searching for and his chances of finding the Changewing would increase. Hiccup, from what the Changewing picked up on, was in a dangerous position; the boy had a look of disgust for the other human and the Changewing could sense dread from the boy. Its eyes stopped on Hiccup, narrowed, and it took action. It jumped from the tree, morphing back into its original blue and green skin, and leaped at Hiccup. Dagur smiled viciously and threw his dagger towards the Changewing, but missed by a hair. The dragon hissed and veered its head back, spitting its acid breath at Dagur; Dagur ducking to prevent his skin from burning off.

The Changewing's attention now directed back to Hiccup, it quickly grabbed a hold of his body and flew up into the air with him in carry. Hiccup screamed as he was taken up and over the trees; he was use to flying, just not this way.

"Why me! Why is it always me?!" he exclaimed, the Changewing roared into the sky, flying further and further away from the threat.

* * *

Snotlout moaned as they continued their search for Hiccup and Toothless. Night was almost upon them and flying was too risky if they had no ways of seeing the Timberjack should it strike again. Their best bet was to continue on foot, and stay alert on this unknown rock.

"Tell me again why we can't just search from the sky?" Snotlout complained.

"Do you want to face the Timberjack again?" Astrid said annoyed, turning around and eyeing the Viking behind her with her hands on her hips. Her sudden halt halted the others into the new conversation, or argument.

"You're afraid of the Timberjack? We got our dragons; we could so kick its butt and head home with no problem." Snotlout retorted, folding his arms and turning to smug off to the side.

"Uh, Earth to Snotlout, our dragons have limited firepower! They run out in the middle of a battle, we're done." Astrid informed.

"I have an idea," Tuffnut said while raising his hand, "how about we train it? Did you see that thing?" he said, turning to his sister.

"…the destruction!" Ruffnut finished their thoughts. Both Vikings smiled at each other and got excited to see more of the Timberjack.

"We can't train it;" Astrid came in with reason, "only Hiccup could."

"Oh, well then where is he?" Tuffnut asked looking around as if Hiccup would just randomly appear.

"Yeah isn't he supposed to be here by now?" Ruffnut added, asking the question towards Astrid.

"Hiccup this, Hiccup that; you know **I** could train that beast with both hands tied behind my back!" Snotlout challenged.

"Really, be-because I could help you out with that." Tuffnut commented, smiling.

"What is your problem with Hiccup?" Astrid demanded.

"We wouldn't even be in these situations if **he** didn't train Toothless! We would still be back at Berk, with our family and I would still be popular!" Snotlout argued.

"Without Hiccup, the Red Death would still be alive; dragons would still be stealing our foods; and you would have never meet Hookfang, or either of us our dragons!" Astrid fought back.

"I thought it was because Snotlout was jealous of Hiccup due to the fact that Astrid pays more attention to him then Snotlout." Ruffnut added in.

"Wait, this is about jealousy? I thought it was about the dragons? Or is it both?" Tuffnut questioned, his brain beginning to hurt.

"I'm not jealous!" Snotlout hollered, twisting around with his arms positioned crisscrossed at his chest.

"And I do not love Hiccup!" Astrid replied, same motion done as Snotlout except her expression was a bit shady on the statement.

"I never said anything about love." Ruffnut said.

"You love him!" Snotlout inquired sadly. Astrid's face turned red.

"Don't change the subject!" Her and Snotlout continued to argue; meanwhile on the sidelines, Tuffnut looks over at Fishlegs who still remained silent beside him.

"Hey," he said, leaning in closer to him; his sudden speech catching the attention of Fishlegs and Ruffnut, "Why'r you so quiet?" he asked simply.

"Honest you won't tell?" Fishlegs asked.

Tuffnut shrugs his shoulders, "Sure, why not."

"Last time I got into a conversation like this, Astrid beat the crap out of me from what I said."

"What did you say?" Ruffnut asked, clearly intrigued.

Fishlegs shakes his head no really fast while uttering no under his lips, "Never gonna say it again, ever." He shrinks a little and steps back to hug Meatlug who welcomes it. The twins give up and turn their attentions back to the arguing Vikings.

"…And your feet stink! Have you ever smelled them?!" Astrid commented.

"At least I have two feet; unlike your boyfriend!" Snotlout snapped back. Astrid gasped and dropped her face. The next thing anybody new was Snotlout eating the dirt, Astrid on top of him rubbing his face in the ground.

"Can I say something?" Fishlegs asked shyly. Astrid looked up at him as if she was daring him to continue. Fishlegs gulped, but continued knowing this had nothing to do with the fight. "Um, shouldn't we be looking for shelter; it's barely visible under the trees and its starting to get cold." Astrid sighed, his statement sounded like something Hiccup would say. She softened her face and released her grip on Snotlout's head, but didn't remove her knee off of his back.

"Alright, which way?" she asked softly. Each member pointed in a different direction, speaking it just the same.

Astrid face palmed, "De ja vu."

* * *

Toothless continued to trot down the slope, his nose stuck to the ground following the scent of his Hiccup. He had lost the vile Berserkers a while ago and was on his way to catch up with his little Hiccup. He became worried as the scent he was following became weaker and weaker as he went on.

He sniffed around, nearing some flowers and taking a whiff. A bad idea, as he did so, it triggering him to sneeze. He sneezed again and brought his left front paw up, rubbing his nose. He sneezed on last time and sat down, his head up towards the sky. He cooed, a longing to fly with his Hiccup striking his heart. He glanced back at his tail, one fin making its self known. He felt so incomplete without his tail, and his rider.

A scream from the skies caught his attention immediately; his ears perked along with his pupils like slits as he veered his head back up to the sky. Upon where he looked, a Changewing flew, circling for a while before continuing onward ahead towards the mountain range. But that wasn't what Toothless was eyeing. The small figure in its clutches is what got Toothless all fired up. He bared his teeth and growled at the sight, roaring loudly and then dashing ahead after the Changewing; after Hiccup.

* * *

**Okay, did anybody read the summary for the last two episodes?! I want to scream! Not only is there a chance to see more Night Furies, but also…**

**HICCUP GETS KIDNAPPED BY ALVIN! (Oops, spoiler alert!)**

**…Oh, I'm going to LOVE the season finale!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know; that last chapter was a different one at first. It was after midnight and I accidently uploaded a chapter from a different story—I was tired, lol. Don't worry, I fixed it, as you've read, and to avoid this in later stories I've removed other story chapters except this one (I already have copies saved on my computer, so it doesn't matter). Again, soooooo sorry! No hard feelings, right? J**

**Also… was I the only one who was filled with butterflies when We Are Family part 1 came on and screamed crazily when it finished with a _To Be Continued_…? Because if you didn't scream at the end, you're insane! –that or you wanted to keep quiet do to your environment. I've watched the episode every day since Wednesday and have memorized that ending scene. Now let's wait for part 2!**

**If you'd like to watch Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes for free, go to...** ** cfdragons/video?clipId=flv_ede59e7d-82d8-4e02-bb2d-6ccaf5246da4&utm_source=lslibrary&utm_medium=ui-thumb** **(this is not my website and I do not claim ownership)**

**In addition, now you guys and gals know what a Changewing looks like… so that should help. **IMPORTANT NOTE** I noticed that Changewings are red, so I'm changing the color of mine to red.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had to take a break to catch up on ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The Changewing began to descend closer to the ground; over certain periods of time, readjusting its grip on its little cargo. When this was done, Hiccup hissed and grunted from the constant jolts that would cause some skin on his arms to tear.

A mountain range was approaching fast and Hiccup had the idea that he wasn't going to be let down in a soft pile of grass. But he didn't realize was that he wasn't going to be let down, at least not yet. The Changewing flew over the mountain tops and descended down to the forest valley below. They followed the flow of a fast moving river, over its lip and diving down with the water. The Changewing curved horizontally to fly down to the canopy, gliding to the forest floor. It flapped its wings to remain in place in the air, loosening its grip on Hiccup and allowing him to safely drop to the ground.

Hiccup took in his surroundings, turning about as he gazed from the horizon to the tree tops. This side of the mountain was more lush and the jungle more thick. It was beautiful, almost like the cove he found Toothless in on Berk. His attention went immediately back to the Changewing, hearing it land but no sign of it anywhere. Hiccup took a step forward and another ever so slightly.

"Uh, hello? Invisible dragon?" he called out to it. The Changewing in particular was camouflaged on a tree yet again, still not entirely trusting the young Viking. However, no sense of danger came upon the red dragon when the boy was around, as well as the fact that its curiosity peaked when the boy would get close. There was something different about this one, it could sense it; probably any dragon could sense it.

Hiccup sighed and clutched his left arm, "Well, look on the bright side; I'm away from that deranged Dagur. However, I'm probably further away from Toothless than anything else." He said to no one in particular but himself. He looked down, seemingly memorized by the grass under his feet, er, foot/prosthetic when he heard this weird sound coming from behind him. Upon turning around, the sound came from the Changewing morphing its self back to its original shade of scarlet **[remember I changed its color]**. It made a clicking moan, tilting its head as Hiccup was observing it.

Hiccup's amazed, slight drop of the mouth turned into a smile and his mouthed a "Whoa" as he looked upon the Changewing. He stepped closer to it, his left hand held out. The dragon stepped back as he did this and Hiccup's eyes lit up in remembrance. He stood still and held his hand out towards the dragon, dropping his head down to the side, looking away with his eyes closed.

The Changewing examined the hand, eyes growing as it was offered to him. No threat, no demand, complete trust, and most of all, he was calm; confident, _faithful_.

The scarlet beast leaned its head forward, its snot relaxing on the boy's hand allowing it to cup its curves. It purred in a way and Hiccup opened his eyes, turning back to face the dragon. Hiccup chuckled and smiled, walking up to it and petting its head. The Changewing had no qualms with this action, in fact, it loved it.

Who would have thought that Vikings and dragons would get along?

* * *

Meanwhile…

With the rest of the group, they continued on their search for their lost friend and his loyal Night Fury. Hours have passed since they found their dragons and still no sign of their dearest friend. At first they tried to search the shore lines' again, but with no such luck they flew inland and continued from there on; exactly where they were now. It was high noon, the shadows of the dragons falling straight down to the forest below them. The twins were tired, Fishlegs was; I don't know as normal as Fishlegs could be, Astrid was still searching the forest floor, and Snotlout was singing.

"…Yours is fat, but mine is slow; oh where we get them I don't know, but everybody has a water buffalo—oooooooooooo!" Snotlout sang.

"What are you singing?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know; I just heard it from this one guy, who heard it from this other guy, who heard it from another guy, who interpreted it from this guy—"

"Yeah, okay, I get it." Fishlegs interrupted. At this time, Astrid sighed, giving up the search below and closed her eyes. She could feel a knot forming in her throat as her eyes threatened to spill. One tear did manage to fall as she thought back to the last time she saw Hiccup.

_Pull it together Astrid; you'll see him again soon._

"Are you crying?" Ruffnut asked from slightly behind her. She was leaned forward; smiling with her eyes squinted to better seeing if her guess was correct.

"What, no!" Astrid said more scared then surprise of those two finding out.

"Liar," Ruffnut replied.

"Hey, she is crying!" Tuffnut just now noticed thanks to his pea sized brain.

"Am. Not." Astird hissed from her mouth with her teeth clenched. She was getting annoyed now.

Fishlegs furrowed his eye brows and Snotlout flew Hookfang closer to Stormfly.

"It's okay Astrid, if you need a hug I'm available." He said holding his arms out for invite while also throwing in a mischievous smirk. Astrid narrowed her eyes as she looked at Snotlout. Next, Snotlout was falling head first to the forest below, screaming all the way. Ruff and Tuff were giggling to themselves as they watched.

"Uh, should we help him?" Fishlegs asked.

"Fine; Hookgfang…" Astrid replied, said dragon then dived down to retrieve his rider. Fishlegs' eyes lit up as a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey I know how about we look down at the beach again?" he said while flying in closer to Astrid, but keeping a distance so she couldn't throw him off his dragon.

"We've been down there three times! We've been everywhere, looked everywhere, this island is small, and we would have found him by now!" Astrid freaked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Tuffnut suddenly joined in.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"I have an idea." Tuffnut answered.

"Wow that must have taken a lot of energy." Ruffnut commented.

"It did, now get this; what if Hiccup's not even on the same island?"

"There's another island?" Ruffnut asked.

"I didn't see another island?"

"But—but it was stormy, how could you?" Astrid said with a new found hope. She smiled brightly, "Where's Snotlout, we have to get going!"

Snotlout in question was hanging upside down off of a tree, his right foot stuck in a sequoia's branches.

"Hookfang, can you please get me down." He moaned as he looked up at his dragon. Hookfang was relaxing on the branch Snotlout's foot was stuck on, snoring softly and his rider called up to him. Astrid descended down to them on Stormfly,

"Come on Snotlout, we got a solution to the whereabouts of Hiccup!" she called to him.

"I need a solution; GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" he screamed. Astrid rolled her eyes then patted Stormfly on the head. She fired a bolt of hot flames and it hit the tree, making both dragon and rider fall to the ground. Hookfang landed on Snotlout, getting up to find his rider almost as flat as a pancake.

Snotlout coughed out a "thank you" before being lifted up in Hookfang's teeth and off into the sky following the others.

* * *

**Once again, so sorry it took so long for me to update. My mind's been focused on the season finale this whole week. 2 MORE DAYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, whoever has the Hit List; you better have moved Mildew to the top of it!** **Other than that, the Season Finale was AWESOME! I was freaking out at the end when Alvin actually trains that Whispering Death! And when Hiccup's dragons came to rescue him! That right there, man, that's a ****bond****! Alvin could never compete, he doesn't stand a chance against Hiccup and his dragons! I'm all for Berk! Go team Hiccup!**

**In other news, I finally got another story idea! I'm so excited, that I'm willing to tell you the summary of it:**

**Title****: It Comes At Night**

**Summary****: Strange occurrences begin to take place after dark on Berk when the village's livestock get stolen. Each night, more and more is taken, but the situation doesn't get dire until one moonless night when Hiccup vanishes as well.**

**It's going to be kind of dark mainly because of the creature and its habits.**

**-This will be published as soon as I'm done with this current story—I can only do one story at a time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Hiccup knelt down close to the water's edge, cupping his hands to scoop out the clear liquid and bringing it up to his mouth so he could drink. He did this repeatedly as his body was deprived of its nourishment for hours upon hours. He had to breathe deeply between each cup as the task took energy from the speed he was going.

The Changewing, whom Hiccup found out was a female and he named her Kamel (pronounced exactly like chameleon, but just the first part and it's spelled with a _k _instead of a _ch_), sat off to the side watching as the young Viking drank desperately. She figured the boy must have been hungry too and got up, trotting off into the forest.

Hiccup splashed water on his face to cool himself down. The island's temperature was much higher than any other Hiccup has been too. He's always seen snow and cold wind chills, but here, the nights' temperature was like Berk's midday weather as this island's midday weather was like—well, nothing he's ever experienced before. It wasn't a drastic change, just that you could definitely tell the difference.

Hiccup lifted his head up and veered it around at the sound of Kamel leaving. She trotted off into the woods for unknown reasons to him and he furrowed his brows, getting up and following her.

"Kamel, where are you going?" he called out to her. He heard rustling in the trees and looked up. Kamel was wrestling with a branch, trying to pick it off from the rest of the tree. With a snap, it broke away and Kamel ventured back down to the ground beside Hiccup. She dropped the tree branch into Hiccups arms, Hiccup smiling as the branch contained fruit. Ripe fruit, he concluded, as he picked one off and tasted it. He hadn't realized how hungry he was, much like how thirsty he was. He smiled and thanked the Changewing, petting her on the head and scratching her near the neck. Kamel sqeaked cheerfully at the pleasure and Hiccup laughed. It reminded him of Toothless, and then his smile vanished.

Kamel stopped squirming when the pleasant treatment stopped; looking back at the boy to see what was up. He sported a frown on his face looking like he was deep in thought, or rather thinking about something that made him sad. She cooed softly, and nudged Hiccup's side.

"I have to find Toothless." He said seriously, "The Berserkers might still be after him and Dagur…" Hiccup shook his head and mounted Kamel. She flew up was Hiccup patted her head and headed back to the mountain they flew over before.

* * *

Thornado roared into the sky, He and his riders both flying farther and farther away from Berk. It wasn't the first time they had to go on a little trip that same day.

Stoick had the reign gripped firmly, unconsciously strengthen that grip at the possibility of them finding the teens, and his son. It has been days since they disappeared. Stoick asked around the tribe if they'd seen it, Bucket and Mulch claimed they last saw them flying out to sea. Why? No one knew. Gobber kept saying they probably wanted to try some new navigation techniques he's been teaching them and might have gotten lost. Stoick gave him dumbfounded look at that one as if they knew how to navigate, they wouldn't have gotten lost. Therefore, his teachings obviously didn't register and would be no use to them if they couldn't remember a single word Gobber said.

The obvious choice for searching would be at sea. Perhaps they found an island, or got caught up in a storm, or worse, ran into someone whom they'd be better off without meeting. **[or D all of the above]** Whatever it was, Stoick and Gobber were out here, looking, calling, and hoping.

It felt lonely back at the house the nights were Stoick was by himself. No Hiccup, no Toothless, no one but him, and the roaring fire, and his wooden ducks. He stopped carving them the last two nights, couldn't bring himself to do it; even though it soothed his stress, without knowing where Hiccup was, or if he was alright made it difficult to sit around and do nothing. Sometimes he found himself venturing upstairs, only to find the place deserted.

He sighed and shook his head of the hurtful thoughts. Gobber from behind, brought his hooked hand up to shield his eyes from the sun, looking afar, high and low to see if he could spot anything. The sea was empty—besides from its water—and the skies were clear of any dragons.

"I don't see anything, Stoick." He informed his friend. He was squinting his eyes to see further out, but with no success. Stoick did the same, but ended up with the same results as Gobber. Stoick's eyes dropped before shutting, his head lowering in defeat. Gobber noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." He reassured him, receiving a thoughtful glance back. Stoick focused ahead and tugged on the reigns to lead Thornado to the northwest.

* * *

Toothless continued to sniff the ground, moving quickly as he did, following the scent of his little Hiccup. He ran up the steep slope, to gain momentum before making a frightful leap across a trench. Landing on the other side steadily, he trotted forward with nose near the rock surface. The climb up the mountain was treacherous, but nothing was going to keep him from his Hiccup.

Toothless was so focused on his sense of smell that he hadn't noticed the figure silently following behind him. Dagur crept along, keep up with the Night Fury all the while staying undetected. Wasn't a hard task for him, he loved it, it was a thrill. Though there wasn't any blood in the task; he smiled to himself as he thought,

…_But there will be, and little precious Hiccup will be the donor._

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is like ridiculously small. Short notice and I haven't got a lot of time. If I didn't do it now I would have kept pushing it off, and besides, I want to start on my next story! Still a few more chapters to go; roughly 2, maybe 3 more.**

**Thanks for the continuous reviews and likes. I thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**In case anybody didn't notice, I posted my new story. I-I couldn't wait! I had the intro all typed out yesterday and I just had to post it! Don't worry; I'm determined to finish this story!**

**This chapter's intense!**

**P.S. If you want to watch Dragons Riders of Berk on the internet, got to:**

** /cfdragons**

**-the other web address was apparently not working right**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Kamel swooped down, gliding towards the mountain. She descended down to a small cliff side, softly touching the ground allowing her rider to jump off. Hiccup veered his head around, looking both left and right. No sign of Toothless.

"Toothless!" said dragons' name echoed off of the cliff side and down throughout the valley. Kamel joined in, roaring as loud as she could, it too echoing down the valley.

* * *

Toothless' right ear perked suddenly, his head jolting straight up at the sound of his name echoing across the sky. The call of a Changewing didn't spike his spirits though, and he beared his teeth, sliding his head low to the ground before dashing off in a hurry.

* * *

Hiccup sighed at no response and stooped his shoulders. Kamel, however, sensed something approaching and got into a fighting stance. Hiccup turned around to face her,

"Kamel, what's wrong?" he asked, a sudden worry approaching his body. Suddenly, Toothless jumps out of nowhere, tackling Kamel to the ground and off. Hiccup curls in from surprise, but quickly retrieves himself. His eyes widen and he rushes at the two.

"Toothless, NO; stop, she's friendly—TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yells trying to gain his friend's attention. Toothless was on top of Kamel, scratching her underbelly, Kamel fighting back just the same way. With a kick from her legs, Toothless is sent off to the side, towards Hiccup and the cliff. Kamel quickly gets back on fours and jumps at Toothelss, causing his to fall back; both out and over the cliff.

Hiccup yelped and ducked as the two came at him suddenly; just barely missing the hit. They flew out and over the cliff, both falling some ways. Kamel caught herself, flapping her wings to prevent gravity from pulling her down any further. Toothless could remain in the air without Hiccup, but he still could glide; landing on the top branch of a tree, harshly. Kamel, as angry as ever, rushed down to Toothless; attempting to show the Night Fury off. Toothless looked up, happily receiving the challenge.

Hiccup poked his head out over the cliff, desperately looking for any signs of Toothless or Kamel.

"Aw, isn't that cute; the Night Fury's trying to protect his little Hiccup." Dagur announced from behind in a baby tone. He was fixated on his dagger in his right hand, moving his left pointer finger across its newly sharpened blade. It glimmered in the sunlight, as Dagur tilted it.

"Too bad he doesn't realize the danger isn't the Changewing." Now Dagur was casting his renowned smile. His eyes moved on to Hiccup, but his face remained tilted at the dagger, giving his face a psychopathic look. Hiccup froze at this and swallowed, his heart began to race as well as his breathe.

_Oh boy…_

* * *

Stoick and Gobber continued their search on back of Thornado. Noting changed in their findings until Goober looked left and spotted an island a far off on the horizon.

"There!"

"There!"

Both men looked at one another, Gobber pointing left as Stoick pointed right. Goober looked at where Stoick was pointing, Stoick doing the same. On either sides of the two men were islands, the one Gobber found being the closest.

"Uh, which one do we search first?" Gobber asked

"Wait, is that—?" Stoick exclaimed. Gobber gasped at the sight,

"I see them; dragons!"

"That must be them, Oh, we found them, Gobber!" Stoick exclaimed happily. He tugged on Thornado's reigns leading him off to the left.

* * *

In the distance where Stoick and Gobber were heading, the teens on the dragons were probing the seas, looking for any signs of another island.

"I see nothing; I see nothing; I see nothing…" Tuffnut proclaimed on top of Belch's head.

"Hey, look at that; ocean. And look over there, more ocean…" Snotlout sarcastically added.

Fishlegs' gasps, "Hey, what's that?!" he said pointing ahead.

"What, is it more ocean?" Tuffnut stupidly asked. Astrid gasped as well as she saw what Fishlegs found.

"No, it's—a dragon!"

"Is it Hiccup?" Tuff asked again.

"Yes, now we can finally go home!" Ruffnut cheered. However, her cheer was in vain as it was not Hiccup and Toothless, but rather Sotick, Gobber and Thornado.

"Stoick!" Astrid exclaimed as the group converged.

"Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout; thank Thor you kids are alright." Stoick breathed out.

"You guys've been gone for days! I thought I taught you something on navigation!" Gobber added.

"Wait, where's… where is my son?" Stoick's heart fell when didn't see Hiccup among the group.

"He—"Astrid got interrupted by Snotlout.

"We got split up during this colossal storm and now Hiccup's missing."

"And Toothless…" Fishlegs added.

"Yeah, gone…" Ruffnut pointed out.

"Can't find them…" Tuffnut finished.

"We thought he could be on another island due to the fact that we couldn't find him on this one." Astrid informed them, pointing back to the island not far behind them.

Both Stoick and Goober flinched and straightened at this.

"The other island!" they shouted in sync.

"What other island?" Astrid asked, desperate for their answer.

"I saw it coming up to this one; this way hurry, Hiccup could be in danger!" Stoick exclaimed.

* * *

Hiccup gasped and jolted backwards, narrowly avoiding the sharp edge just inches away from his chest. Dagur didn't let up though, and kept the space between the two closed. No room for Hiccup to run, just dodge and hopefully come out alive.

The blade came at him again, this time towards his face. He tucked and rolled under Dagur's spread out legs. Not a moment was lost as he rolled up and started to head the other way. Unfortunately, Dagur was more swift then taken credit for and back handed the knife at Hiccup, grazing his abdomen and reopening the gash he had earlier. Hiccup cried out at the sudden sting at his side and covered the wound with his right hand. Dagur punched Hiccup in the face with the handle of the dagger, Hiccup stunned and staggered backwards. Dagur swept him off his feet his with a swift kick in the legs, knocking Hiccup over and falling harshly onto the ground.

Hiccup fell on his back, but the momentum derived from the kick made him roll onto his stomach. Dagur jumped down on his back, causing him to grunt and cry out in pain. Dagur put more force down on his knee and onto Hiccup's back, more cries escaped the boy's lips.

Adrenaline started to course through Hiccup's veins, and it was fight or flight. He threw his head back; striking Dagur's allowing him to get free from the other's weight. Dagur staggered back, clutching his head. Hiccup too clutched the back of his head, quickly getting up off the ground and facing Dagur. Hiccup's limbs were shaking from the adrenaline, and he glanced a warning at Dagur, but Dagur just smiled.

"Good, now you'll be a challenge."

* * *

Not much of a difference was happening down in the valley as Toothless faced off against Kamel. Kamel had the skies conquered, spitting acid at Toothless, but each time missing and hitting a tree. Trees fell one after the other as Toothless jumped from one spot to the next, avoiding the Changewing's acid with ease. He shot his own plasma blasts at Kamel; said Changewing had no choice but to blend into her surroundings.

All was silent as Toothless steadily searched the trees for his opponent. Behind him, Kamel slithered closer and closer. Toothless' ears perk up and he turns around just in time to meet the scarlet Changewing. They stare each other down, face to face. No holding back, both ready their shots, Kamel her acid and Toothless his plasma blast.

Suddenly, a pain filled scream echoes down from the cliff and throughout the valley, both dragon's lower their defensives and turn to the cliff side where they left Hiccup.

Toothless turns back around to Kamel. The two look each other in the eye, and Toothless nods.

* * *

Hiccup held out his own for a good five minutes, but the adrenaline didn't last forever and eventually left the boy exhausted and at the hands of a deranged Berserker. His side was definitely bleeding heavily; he could feel the sticky liquid soaked on his clothes from his upper hip to his knee. The amount of blood lose was getting to him, his actions became sluggish and his vision was beginning to be unfocused. Dagur smirked deviously at this and with little to no effort, knocked Hiccup to the ground once more. Hiccup didn't fight to get back up, he couldn't, his side stung too much. Dagur chuckled and twirled the dagger with his fingers. He slowly walked over to Hiccup's body, stepping down on his wound causing him to cry out in pain.

"You know what I enjoy much more then killing dragons?" he chuckled again, looking at the corner of his vision remembering a memory; "Killing other people. Especially the personal ones." He whispered with a grin. Hiccup groaned from the pressure inflicted on his deep laceration.

"But don't worry, I won't kill you; yet. I want dragons, a whole army! And you're going to give it to me. Or else, "he pulls out his dagger, skimming it across his throat, "it's going to be a very painful experience. Ha, ha, ha, don't worry; I know what can kill and what can't." Hiccup quiets his breathing at the cold surface of the blade on his throat.

"I do want to know something. How did you get that Night Fury to trust you?" Dagur asked his demeanor changing from dark and deranged to his casual berserk and deranged self.

Hiccup tried to stifle a cough, looking just behind Dagur.

"I saw me." He choked out, Toothless hissing deathly behind Dagur. Dagur whipped his head around only to be met with a very angry Toothless. Before he could act, Toothless bit down hard onto his arm sporting the blade and threw him up and over his head.

Dagur slammed against the stone wall, falling down and landing on his hands and knees. As he looked up, a camouflaged Kamel shot some acid at him. It hit his hand, knocking the knife away, and utterly melting it into nonexistence, all the while burning away the skin of his hand. Dagur screamed in pain, desperately clutching the wrist of the burnt hand.

Toothless swung his tail and wacked Dagur over the edge of the cliff. Dagur landed in the trees below, breaking his fall with a strong sequoia branch.

Back on the cliff, Toothless curled his tail around Hiccup as the young Viking breathed rapidly with cries from the cut of the dagger. He cooed sadly, nudging Hiccup to comfort him. Kamel approached uncertain of the Night Fury's actions. Toothless didn't budge so she came closer. The scent of blood filled her nostrils again and she fixated her eyes on the red coated tunic. Kamel bent down, stopping half way to look at Toothless, and continuing as Toothless didn't argue. She licked the fresh wound, coating it with her saliva. Hiccup stiffened, but eventually relaxed, his breathing becoming unnoticeable and his limbs falling limp.

Toothless sounded a cry, nudging the unresponsive boy repeatedly, franticly trying to wake him. Unexpectedly, one of Hiccup's fingers twitch, then his hand and then his eyes slowly open. Toothless isn't slow to recognize a miracle and rejoices in the fact that his little Hiccup is alive; wiggling his butt rapidly and licking the Viking happily. Hiccup giggles at Toothless' gestures and pets his head,

"I-I missed you too, bud." He said, smiling graciously.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Now this is a chapter! How's that for a climax?! Unfortunately, we all know what comes after the climax… sadly the story will end in the next chapter or two, but don't worry; I already have my new story posted!**

**Read til your heart's content!**


	11. Conclusion

**Okay, well this is, unfortunately, the last chapter. I know; frowny faces. But hey, everything must come to an end. Don't worry, I still have more stories!**

**Oh yeah, there will be a sequel so to speak of this story. The "sequel" probably won't be typed out until, I don't know, say two-three stories later. This isn't the last we will hear of Dagur.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The dragons and their riders flew over the dense jungle terrain, calling out for Hiccup and Toothless. Snotlout spoke up, pointing straight ahead at the sight of the mountain, but more importantly, the figures on the side. Hookfang roared loudly, as well as the other dragons; a silent communication to their riders.

Toothless heard the roaring of his fellow dragons. Upon turning around, he shot a plasma blast into the sky which burst a purple glow signaling their exact whereabouts. Kamel chirped happily at the sight of more friends, although slightly on edge since the last friend she met tried to kill her. But these were different circumstances, so she was only slightly on edge. She was sitting beside Hiccup, who was leaned against the rock wall resting; nudging him to open his eyes and greet the friendly's.

[Hiccup had Kamel go fetch the saddle and what not while the group was scouring the island. He assembled on Toothless and got light headed doing so that's why he was resting.]

After the gently budge, Hiccup's eyes fluttered open at the sight of his father and his friends landing their dragons on the cliff.

"Hiccup!" Stoick exclaimed happily at the sight of his son, alive and in good—mostly—health. He ran over to him and put him in a bear hug, Hiccup's feet off the ground. Hiccup chuckled and pretended to gasp for breath at the force his dad was hugging. Stoick set him back down, ruffling his hair up a little, smiling. Gobber came over and placed his hooked hand on Hiccup's shoulder, smiling too. Astrid came over, ran actually, and literally crashed into him with her own hug. Hiccup closed his eyes and embraced her presence. She broke away, and then punched him in the arm. A receiving "ouch" sounded from Hiccup as she did this and he clutched his arm, rubbing it.

"That's for scaring me," she said in a serious tone; she pointed at him, Hiccup looking innocent. Snotlout cut in,

"Yeah, she really was scared; she ended up cr—"before he could finish, Astrid nailed him in the gut to shut him up and save her the embarrassment.

"Whoa, you trained a Changewing?!" Fishlegs exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's what it is; I knew it started with a C…" Hiccup said; face palming him at the lack of knowledge of his new friend's species.

"Wha'ja name… her?" Fishlegs asked. He held out his hand and Kamel licked it; Fishlegs giggled.

"Kamel; like Chameleon." Hiccup replied.

"Nice," Astrid commented.

"Its creative," Snotlout murmured arrogantly, folding his arms and looking away.

"Cool!" Fishlegs added.

"Yeah, it's great, can we go home now?" Tuffnut complained.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Ruffnut added.

"Alright, alright, hold your skivvies. Just follow us and we'll be home in no time." Gobber replied. They all mounted their dragons, Hiccup mounting last as he had to be careful of his wound—though it was closed, it still could reopen easily. Gobber was about to jump on Thornado with Stoick, but stopped and looked over at Kamel.

"Hey, Hiccup, could I…?" Gobber asked, pointing over at Kamel. Hiccup smiled and nodded, whistling for Kamel to come on over. She obliged and allowed Gobber to climb on her neck.

They took off; before Toothless could get air born, Astrid stopped him and grabbed Hiccup's shoulder. Turning, their lips met.

Astrid pulled away after five seconds and shared a blushing smile with Hiccup.

"And that was for…?" Hiccup asked jokingly.

Astird looked around, her cheeks still a rosy red, "That was for you." She said and Hiccup smiled. They took off together and flew up to the others.

Gobber was screaming with laughter as Kamel turned herself invisible and all you could see was Gobber. It was a strange sight, but all the while, looking AWESOME.

Together they flew back to Berk, back to home, back to the safety and comfort of their family.

* * *

Dagur groaned and lifted himself up with great effort. He moaned in pain of his hand and the aching of his body from the fall. He breathed in and out steadily to focus on staying awake for the time being. He looked up and saw the group fly away on their dragons, back to Berk.

Dagur all of the sudden started laughing, a peculiar laugh. He dropped his head, still laughing and smiling, and shook it. Looking back up in the sky, he laughed more loudly, more insanely.

"Dragons! Ha, ha, ha; An army of dragons! Hahahahahahaha, Hiccup… Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup…" The camera zooms into his face. There he holds his infamous smile.

"Oh, what pleasurable plans I have for you…"

* * *

**THE END!**

**This was shorter than any other chapter, but it is the conclusion. So, how was that for an ending?! Be sure to follow my newest story. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favorites, and followers!**

*****Special Note*****

**My latest story _It Comes At Night_ is not the sequel to this. The "sequel" will be posted on a later date. When I don't know, but I'll inform you when it's going to be posting—I'll also mention it on the summary.**

**Again, Thank you!**


End file.
